This disclosure relates to thermal management in a liner assembly, such as a convergent-divergent nozzle.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section that moves air downstream towards a compressor section. The compressor section compresses the air and delivers it into a combustion section for hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are delivered downstream to a turbine section and then discharged through a nozzle.
The nozzle may be a convergent-divergent nozzle that is generally known and used to vary a cross-sectional area of the nozzle by moving nozzle flaps that pivot inwardly and outwardly. The nozzle flaps are subject to thermal gradients and thus one challenge in designing nozzle flaps is managing thermal gradients.